1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a light emitting device having a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) in a light source portion has been used in various fields. For example, it is proposed as a light source for a vehicle (for example, see JP 2013-246943 A and JP 2006-147399 A). The light emitting device includes a light source portion and a reflective mirror arranged to have the light source portion at the focus of the reflective mirror. The light source portion is structured as a detachable unit to be adjusted its position relative to the reflective mirror (for example, see JP 2013-246943 A). Further, an offset print machine which cures ink by irradiation of an ultraviolet ray from a light source portion uses an ultraviolet light emitting device which also includes a light source portion and a reflective mirror.
In order to irradiate an ultraviolet ray on a printed matter, the above-described conventional ultraviolet light emitting device uses a cylindrical reflective mirror of which reflective surface is a paraboloid. The ink on the printed matter is cured with the ultraviolet ray emitted from the light source portion which is provided at the focus position of the cylindrical reflective mirror.